Code: Halloween
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Tonight is Halloween at Kadic, and the group gets to enjoy it!


(Set one month after Aelita was materialized and two weeks after Chase arrived)

/The group met in Jeremie's room/

"So you're dressed as a vampire werewolf?" asked Ulrich

"Yep! I couldn't choose" said Odd

/Chase groaned and put a hand on his face as Aelita and Yumi walked in/

"You guys ready?" asked Ulrich

"Ready for what?" asked Aelita

"Halloween" said Odd

"What's Halloween?" asked Aelita

"Its a holiday celebrated all around the world and-" said Jeremie

"You get free candy! That's the point!" said Odd

/Everyone except for Aelita and Chase groaned and put a hand on their faces/

"Basically you can dress up as a person or thing and go to people's houses" said Ulrich

"And you have to say 'Trick or Treat!' and then you get some candy" said Chase

"Really? Can I dress up as something?" asked Aelita

"Um sure, let me find something" said Jeremie

/Jeremie got up and walked to his closet, he opened it and started looking around/

"I know I have something here" said Jeremie

/He finally found the thing he was looking for/

"I have some makeup and some clothes I got for you" said Jeremie

"Why do you have makeup?" asked Odd

"Is there something you never told us Jeremie?" asked Chase with a grin

/Jeremie made an annoyed sigh and gave the items to Aelita/

"Get changed and we'll all head off" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled and started walking to the bathroom/

"So what are you going as?" asked Yumi

"Me? I'm a Navy SEAL" said Chase

"You and the military" said Ulrich

"Yeah, I love the SEALS, they can kill you in a hundred and sixteen ways" said Chase

"Wait what?" asked Ulrich

/Aelita walked back in, she was dressed as an angel/

"Aw, Jeremie's got a crush on Aelita!" said Odd

/Aelita and Jeremie blushed/

"Odd shut it!" said Jeremie

"So what do I do now?" asked Aelita

"Just come with us and we'll show you" said Chase

/They all walked out of Jeremie's room/

"So I just go to a person's door and say 'trick or treat'?" asked Aelita

"Yep, and then you get candy" said Ulrich

"Or worse, dental floss" said Odd

"One time I got a turkey leg" said Chase

"Seriously?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah back in Chicago, I never stopped at that house again" said Chase

"Man, I am so going to have high blood sugar when I'm done today" said Yumi

"Yeah no kidding, I'm probably going to have an insulin shock!" said Odd

"Odd that's for diabetics" said Jeremie

"Really? That explains a lot" said Odd

/They walked out of the dorms to see Sissi dressed as Snooki from Jersey Shore/

"Hi Ulrich dear" said Sissi

"Sissi? Why aren't you dressing up this year?" asked Chase

"What do you mean? I'm already-" said Sissi

/Sissi realized what he meant and walked away in anger as the group laughed their heads off/

"That was a good one" said Yumi

"Yeah I guess, lets go get some goddamn candy" said Chase with a grin

/They walked off of Kadic grounds and towards the suburbs/

"So what am I dressed as?" asked Aelita

"An angel, a woman with wings basically" said Ulrich

"And the most beautiful creatures ever, right Jeremie?" asked Odd

/Jeremie blushed as Aelita looked at him with a smile, then they saw the suburbs/

"Alright lets get our blood sugar as high as it'll go" said Yumi

"Hoorah" said Chase

/They walked to the first house/

"Alright, just knock on the door or ring the doorbell" said Ulrich

"Then say trick or treat?" asked Aelita

"Yep, but be sure to thank them" said Chase

/Aelita smiled and walked to the door, she rang the doorbell and a woman answered it/

"Um, trick or treat" said Aelita

/The woman smiled and put a handful of candy in Aelita's bag/

"Thank you!" said Aelita

/She walked back to her friends/

"You get your candy?" asked Yumi

"Yep! This is fun!" said Aelita

"Its going to get better! We still got an entire subdivision to get to!" said Odd

/They continued walking when a scream scared them/

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" asked Aelita

"Somebody getting scared along with us" said Yumi

"Why?" asked Aelita

"Halloween is the time of the year where you can scare people" said Chase

"Basically the day of fear" said Yumi

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, its not the first time any of us got scared on this day" said Ulrich

"Huh, it sounds like a good opportunity for next year" said Aelita

"Now I'm scared just listening" said Chase

/Everyone walked to the next house, said trick or treat, and continued this until their bags were all full/

/They walked back to Jeremie's room/

"Alright lets see what we got" said Chase

/Chase started looking inside his bag and everyone else looked in theirs/

"Sweet! I got some Warheads!" said Chase

"Some what?" asked Aelita

"Warheads, they are the-" said Chase

"Let me try" said Aelita

/Before he could warn her, she took three of them and put them all in her mouth/

"They are very, very, sour" said Chase

/She made an anguished face and squeezed her fists, after a minute she relaxed/

"Wow, you took that really well" said Chase

"That was sour?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, I love sour things!" said Odd

"I liked it" said Aelita

"We still have plenty of candy here" said Yumi

"I am going to get a huge sugar rush tonight" said Chase

"We all are!" said Odd

/Everyone started eating some of their candy/

"What was your best Halloween?" asked Yumi

"That's an easy one, it was a few years ago back in Germany" said Ulrich

"What happened?" asked Chase

"I got a friend of mine and we decided to trick instead of treat" said Ulrich

"Toilet paper or egging?" asked Chase

"Toilet papered his trees, house, car, and yard" said Ulrich

"That sounds like fun" said Aelita

"My best was when I was three" said Chase

"What happened with you?" asked Jeremie

"I saw a man dressed as a soldier and he was fighting a man dressed as a terrorist" said Chase

"Huh, they were really fighting?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I saw so much blood that day, good times" said Chase

"Well I had fun today" said Aelita

"Great, you will love Christmas" said Jeremie

"Or the fourth of July" said Chase

"We don't celebrate it here" said Odd

"I don't care if I'm in France or North Korea, if its the fourth then I'm celebrating it!" said Chase

"I'm going to my room, I got a lot of candy to sort out" said Aelita

"Goodnight Aelita" everyone said

"Night, and thanks for showing me Halloween today" said Aelita

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for" said Yumi

/Aelita smiled and walked back to her room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
